


Genesis

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [14]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Wayhaven, emo hours, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Genesis

Cecilia had never been one to be scared of death.

The concept of her own mortality was something she had faced from an early age due to the death of her father. Death had always followed her through life. It pressed its icy fingers against her throat to remind her that every breath she took could potentially be her last if she were not cautious. Especially in her line of work.

Her father had died an honorable man, protecting the very people he swore to serve—both human and supernatural.

She was following in her footsteps. A death protecting the ones she loved seemed like a worthy sacrifice. One she never feared.

Until she met Ava.

The vampire had walked the earth for over nine-hundred years. And she did it alone.

The very thought made Cecilia’s chest tighten.

And now here she was. Ava had tentatively gifted Cecilia her heart under the guise it would not be broken. Everything was fine at that moment in time, but what about in fifteen years? Ava would watch as her human lover’s hair turned grey and wrinkles settled into her skin.

Death was a persistent march. Being in love with an immortal would not halt it. For the Reaper’s scythe does not hear the pleas of the hopelessly in love. If that were the case, the word would be filled to the brim and the Hell would be barren.

Cecilia took a shaky breath and sank into the plushness of the warehouse sofa.

Glancing at the immortal in question, her heart clenched once more.

Ava had been around for so long and surely would live for many more years. The idea of her being alone once more terrified her.

She hadn’t noticed Cecilia’s stare as she was sucked into a report, idly running her finger around the edge of her wineglass. Her own wine-stained lips pursed as she quickly looked away as a glaze of tears began to seep into her vision.

Had Ava faced such dilemmas before?

She didn’t think so. But how could she ever be sure? 

The vampire’s past could be a sensitive topic at times. That is the outcome of living in the harsh reality of forever. Ghosts of the past tend to lash out, clawing at one’s mind, begging to be set free. 

Had there ever been someone else in her life?

Someone she just forgot about?

You would think, after so many years a person would simply let go of bitter feelings. It was a silent conflict raging in Cecilia’s mind. One that was just enough to draw Ava’s concerned attention upon noticing her unusually tense stature.

“Cecilia,” she began softly, her brows furrowed deeply in concern, “Is everything alright?”

She swallowed hard and refused to meet the emerald gaze trying to catch her own. “Sorry. I’m just thinking.”

Ava, being unsatisfied with the answer, set aside the files she had been perusing to give the girl her full attention. “I assumed that much,” she said dryly, a heavy hand was placed on her thigh comfortingly.

Cecilia sighed, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Oh, Ava. Always so worried about finding a solution to any problem that was presented before her—so long as they were not her own personal demons.

She managed to smile through the traitorous tears threatening to spill over on to her cheeks. “Nothing you would be willing to do.”

“Pardon?” The reply seemed to have thrown her off.

Finally, she met Ava’s eyes. They were wide with confusion as her mind struggled to calculate Cecilia’s next move

“Have you ever been in love before this?”

“Where did this even come from?” She asked, sounding a bit exasperated at the sudden heaviness of the topic.

“That’s not an answer,” Cecilia pressed.

“No,” she finally said, “not like this. I have never…felt the way for someone like I do you.” The genuine nature of her voice hurt more than it should have. 

It was Ava’s turn to question her.

“What brought this on? Have I done something to cause you to think differently?” The words were rushed and uncharacteristically panicked.

She shook her head quickly. “No, my brain just fell down a rabbit hole. A very unfortunate one, that is.”

The hand on her thigh tightened. “Tell me.”

Cecilia’s gaze fell to her lap. “I’m scared.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew Ava would still hear.

Her grip loosened, only for her hands to cup Cecilia’s face. Ava’s eyes were always so clear, she could see right through them. They were sea glass melted down into pools she could drown in, beautiful but crafted from the harshness of the past. 

“What are you frightened of?” Desperation was licking at every word, threatening the self-control she prided herself on. Although, it was proving to become less prevalent the closer she grew to Cecilia.

Her fingers curled around one of Ava’s hands still caressing her face, trying to coax out any troubles so she may squash them.

“What if you forget about me?” Cecilia’s voice cracked.

Ava’s brows furrowed in confusion. “My love, what are you talking about?”

The floodgates were open.

Hot tears spilled from her eyes. Ava’s hands were acting as a dam against her skin.

“It isn’t fair, you living forever. The time you spend with me is nothing, a meager few decades. You sit there and are forced to watch me wither away until I am nothing but the dirt you walk on for centuries to come.” Cecilia pushed away from her, standing up from the sofa they had been sharing. “There is nothing I want more than to spend eternity with you.”

Ava sat there driven speechless by the outburst.

“But from the attitudes exhibited from all of you, it seems like I’m the only one who has this opinion. I am selfish, incredibly so. I want to be by your side through it all. Most of all,” she paused, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a shuttering breath before beginning again. “I don’t want you to forget about me.”

The floor creaked beneath Ava’s feet as she stood. “Cecilia,” her tone was thick as she approached. Strong hands held her shoulders as she was wrapped in Ava’s heavy scent once more. A slender finger brushed across her jaw, waiting for their eyes to meet.

Reluctantly she complied with the silent plea. Cecilia couldn’t help it that she was an addict, high on Ava’s very presence.

“You speak as if you are more selfish than I,” she said warmly, though her eyes were regretful. “It was I who gave into temptation. I am Eve and you are my apple laced with sin. I knew this, and yet,” Ava leaned closer, their noses brushing against one another. “I never expected sin to taste so divine.”

Cecilia said nothing as she waited for her to get to her point, trying not to allow the honeyed words to take over her train of thought.

“The thought of having you forever is tempting. I would love nothing more than to count the sunsets with you knowing that we could do it forever.” Ava’s hands slipped into Cecilia’s. “But is that what you really want? To become this? Immortal? A beast meant for destruction?”

“You are not a monster.”

This gave Ava’s lips the slightest of quirks. “You do not know the way I wish that were true. The point is, I could never forget you, _mea vita_. You are everything to me. My first thought in the morning and my last at night are always about you. If becoming a vampire is something you truly want, we can discuss it more. Your sole reasoning should not be me, though, love.”

She watched as Ava brought their intertwined fingers to her lips, kissing Cecilia’s knuckles gently.

“I love you.”

Ava met her gaze with a smile meant strictly for her. “And I love you, Cecilia, more than you shall ever know.”


End file.
